Icebergs Cause Fallen Ships
by ZoeyIsTheScene
Summary: A little girl named Juliana is killed by a "nice" women in her neighborhood. Now her family must cope with their loss while Julie is trying to get an understanding of life and death up in heaven. Story inspired by The Lovely Bones.
1. Prologue

**Icebergs Cause Fallen Ships**

**All characters by me.**

**Inspired by The Lovely Bones.**

_**Prologue**_

"Hey, throw me the ball!"

But Ashley and Sylvia just kept throwing the ball over Juliana's poor little head. She was small for her age, 10 and in months leaving the 4th grade.

"Sylvia, did you hear something?" Ashley said in a wondering tone, laughing and giggling secretly inside.

"Nope. Must be the wind."

The girls stood throwing the ball back and forth, without giving Juliana a try. Juliana always wondered why people didn't like her, or why she just couldn't fit in. Life was tough for a girl like her. I bet you, reader, have been in a situation like this in one point in your life. Where nobody seemed to get you. Everything was, and all through that time, a dark time.

Juliana decided to walk off, and talk to her imaginary robot-friend Toby on the curb farthest the playground.

"What's wrong with me Toby?"

(Toby-in her mind- says, "Nothing. Your great just the way you are. Great at drawing, long wavy brown hair, I can see a lot of talent in your bright blue eyes, and we can't forgot your lovely obsession with ships, can we? Plus your wonderful voice.")

"Thanks Toby. But people just don't get it,"

Everybody in her grade thought imaginary friends were childish and just not cool anymore. Now Juliana had a mind of her own. She thought up wonderfully good things, and everything bad in life she has turned into good. As she always thought everything happens for a reason. And she did have a great hand for drawing. Her classmates often came to her desk to watch her draw.

She also had a fascination for boats and ships. She had over 100 drawings of them in her bedroom. And she always said goodnight to each and everyone of the sailors on the big boats filled on the lined papers.

But tomorrow would be the day Julie couldn't be able to draw for her classmates anymore. Sing for her mother. Get ready for school. Pick a rose from the park. Hug her father when she went to see him every weekend. Or sleep in her bedroom. Say goodnight to her brave sailors every night. For she would be asleep forever...

Reader, if you found yourself at Julie's age, hanging to the edge of life, trying to run away but is constantly pulled back by heavy forces, what would you do? In this particular situation Julie couldn't scream. Couldn't run. Couldn't let go of what could have been.


	2. Chapter 1

**Icebergs Cause Fallen Ships**

**Finally got it done! Lol. Writers block, I guess. Since this is in the Lovely Bones category thought I should add some of the real story into it... enjoy :)**

_**Chapter 1- I'm Sorry, Mother**_

"Hi mom." Julie said nervously.

"Hi honey, how was your day?" Lindsey, was her mother. Susie was her sister, who was murdered. She knew who murdered her. George Harvey, who is now dead. But nobody believed her... except her father and her grandma Lynn, who is also dead. Soon after she got pregnant with Juliana, she decided to let it go. She told herself to never tell her daughter about Susie... because it would bring her back and bring up so many questions.

"I had a great day... but mom..." Julie started quivering and shaking. "... Do I have an Aunt?"

Lindsey shuttered at that, as she was completely shocked. Reader, would you be shocked if a loved one found out a deep secret of yours? I know I would.

"H-how did you find out...?" Lindsey choked back tears.

"It was a lesson in class today. She used a girl named Susie as an example of some sort... she told me Susie was my aunt," Julie was wide-eyed watching her mother sob into her shirt.

"Yes... shes your Aunt..." Lindsey wiped her eyes. She sent Julie outside, so she can have some time alone. Meanwhile, Julie talked to the nice lady down the street. Ms. Lynette, she couldn't have children and envied Lindsey. Shelby Lynette was in the same high school as Lindsey, but not the same grade. Shelby was older than her. Lindsey was, always, more popular than Shelby. When Shelby found out she couldn't have kids, she turned for adoption. But she couldn't adopt because of criminal records. Not bad criminal records, just minor driving accidents and cat fights.

"Julie... I can you help me move my old couch into my basement? I'd be really appreciated," Shelby lightly smiled.

"I really can't I have to go home and see what my mom is doing. Plus I don't have the strength to move a couch,"

"I'd be helping you. And your a strong girl, Julie. Inside and out." Ms. Lynette slowly persuaded her.

"Well... actually... uh... I have some homework to do. And well my mom...-"

"Oh honey, honey, honey, homework isn't really important. I'll let you call your mom after we move the couch and maybe we can have a snack right after?"

"But I really have to go..."

"It'd be a big favor."

Juliana realized what she was doing. Reader she isn't dumb. I'd bet a situation like this could happen to you. But remember she a small girl. Ms. Lynette was right, she was a strong girl. But she isn't all that strong. She was, yes, very smart. But when it came to P.E. all she got was a big, unrewarding, wimpy, weak, big, fat, F.

After a long silent moment, Juliana started running for her life. Brown hair fleeing, blue eyes clearly reading "fear". Ms. Lynette was still in reach of poor little Juliana. She grabbed her hair and tugged, held Julie close, threw Julie inside her house and closed the door.


End file.
